


Broken Bones

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Guzma is Skull Dad, MOON IS 21+ IN THIS STORY BECAUSE YEAH, Nanu is Skull Grampa, POV Second Person, PROTECT THEM, Plumeria is Skull Sis, Pokemon - Freeform, Rebuilding Po Town, Slow Burn, Soft Guzma, Team Skull is actually a family, Will add characters & tags as story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you fight hard, you get hurt. Broken bones need time and care to heal, and the right person to set them.   In which you accidentally adopt a bunch of weird, albeit good kids. And their Boss isn't so bad either.





	1. Re-Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> MOON IS 21+ IN THIS because I am 21+ and I have always ignored the Trainer's age because I keep forgetting it.
> 
>  
> 
> I will try not to use Moon's team much in this story so it can be ambiguous, but if I need to I'll be basing their team off a few of my favorite pokemon.
> 
>  
> 
> Meaning they have at least one Mimikyu. 
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone has any other suggestions for Pokemon, message me! I'm usually a Dark/Ghost/Psych/Toxic trainer so mixing it up would be fun!

Po Town is quiet when you return. Nanu had told you that, after Guzma made it back out of Ultra Space, he’d disbanded it. Part of you was relieved. Team Skull had been a bit of a thorn in your side, and the idea of snatching and selling pokemon was just...wrong.

Still. You’d thought they’d stick together. They seemed close, they had all seemed protective of one another. Plumeria had even called them siblings. Everyone had been so  _ dedicated _ to Guzma. Maybe when they found out about Aether…?

“Yo.”

You pause and turn, and see one of the young men step out of the heavily tagged Pokemart. He looks well enough, if a little tired. You instinctively curl your fingers around your satchel and turn to face him, shoulders square.

“Nah man, no need to look like I’mma take you on. I mean hell, you’re  _ Moon _ . You the Alola Champ, yo. No way I can knock you team out.” Oddly enough, he seems pretty alright with that. You smile hesitantly. “Chill sis. Listen, I know we ain’t had much of a relationship before but, you know. Boss’s had a change’a heart. Turned a new leaf or something, you know? We’re tryin’ ta clean up. Get Po Town back on the map.”

“You want to rebuild the town?” You blink, surprised. The young man laughs and approaches you, hands in his pockets.

“We didn’t like  _ tear it down _ , yo. Just sort of...colored it?” You both look around at the questionably colored graffiti surrounding you. When you level him with an unimpressed look, he shrinks a little, but continues. “Nevermind, come with me. Boss said if you came by to bring ya to the HQ--er, “Town Hall”?” He shrugged and started down the road, hip-sliding over an abandoned car.

If they were going to make Po Town back into a respectable city, they had a lot of work to do. Admittedly though, now that you were looking? You could see some lights on inside a couple of the houses and figures moving around. Trash bags on front porches, and one house even had the grass mowed.

You wonder if Nanu knew about this. Or if this was why he insisted you go and see what Skull had become.

When you enter the manor house, you and your rambling guide are stopped by Plumeria. She’s still taller than you, and still freaking gorgeous, which makes you feel a strange pang of jealousy. Like usual.

“Look who came crawling back,” She rested her hands on her hips. She was...dusty. Her hair was back in one colorful bun on top of her head, and it looked like she was wearing a shirt more suited for Guzma than anyone--it practically swallowed her. And was covered in paint. “S’up, Moon?”

“Hey,” you offer awkwardly. Young men and women are meandering around--some carry boxes. Some have cleaning supplies, one person even has a Machoke moving furniture (and bickering about it with another person). Plumeria follows your surprise around the room before grinning and leaning into your face.

“Like our clean-up op?”

“You’ve got a lot of work to do,” you admit. Not unkindly, but she still scowls. “Not insulting!”

“Good. Cause we talked about sticking it to my little siblings.”

“Hey Plume,” the young man who guided you here waved. “I’m going to head back to the ‘Mart, we’ve got a lot of tile work left. Can you take her to Boss?”

“Sure kid. And wear a face mask, you all better not be grouting that place without ‘em.”

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted, very seriously, before he hurried back out of the manor. Plumeria turned her attention back to you and gave you a once-over. 

“That a skull tank?”

“No,” you lie. She looks unimpressed, and you try not to crack.

“Right.” She sighed and turned around to head for the stairs. The chandelier is gone, allowing access from both sides. “Come on. Guzma’s fixing the windows for the balcony I think.”

“So when you all finish putting Po Town back together, what do you plan on doing?” You follow, scurrying to keep up. Again you quietly curse Plumeria’s long legs. 

“Not sure yet,” She admits. “Guz has a lot of ideas, most of them ain’t that bad. Made talk about a pokemon rehab center, or maybe setting the Manor up like a Battle Mansion. A couple of the kiddos have big water pokemon, and they were talkin’ about offering tours or rides. But we’d need approval from the Island Council and…”

“They aren’t so willing.”

“More inclined to let us do a Battle Mansion. I mean they did let us turn the utilities back on to the city.” She turns down a hallway and you follow close behind. Upstairs is still a mess, but one thing at a time you suppose. Mom hasn’t even finished unpacking the house and you’ve been Champion  _ how _ long now? “Still, he’s got some ideas. Everyone’s pumped to get Po Town done so we can move on.”

“Nobody likes cleaning,” you wrinkle your nose.

“‘Cept Janitors.”

“I’m convinced they’re a type of Ultra Beast and not real people.” That makes Plumeria laugh, and you smile. Triumph.

“Guz is through there,” she motioned towards an outcropping where you can hear low voices and the soft tinkle of glass. “I gotta get back downstairs before some of my girls start fighting over paint colors.”

“Thank you, Plumeria.”

“Hey,” She stops and takes your arm, much to your surprise. “Between you and me, Guzma’s been a little crooked since gettin’ back. Not bad or nothing just…” She glanced back towards the sound of glass and voices before looking at you again. “Be nice. Don’t make me whoop you.”

“Yes ma’am.” You mimic the salute from the young man earlier--you feel bad thinking about them as Grunts since it seems the heads of Skull didn’t even think that way. She eyed you narrowly before apparently finding acceptance, and headed back for the stairs. You watch her go, perplexed, until she’s out of sight.

All around you is the sound of repair. Renew. Rebuild. People talking, the squeak of moving furniture, the buzz of a power tool somewhere.

“Battle Mansion,” you hum, adjust your bag, and head down the hall. Time to face “Destruction Incarnate.”


	2. Structure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma did some research on city ordinance and planning. We're proud of the Garbage King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that Moon (and thus Hau and so on) are 21+.
> 
> Moon has a Mimikyu and that's the only pokemon I've got for them so far. Because...pre-planing.
> 
> Additionally I don't have a beta, so. Yay!

It takes you a little while to get to the balcony. You notice on your way that there is a gaping hole in the wall (likely the one you crawled through so many days ago to find Yungoos), but it’s now delicately covered with an all-weather tarp. There’s a couple of buckets near it with an amalgamation of cleaning supplies, tools, and what looks like broken brick and glass. Huh.

When you finally reach the balcony, you can see Guzma, as well as another young man, and Golispod outside on the awning. You only know it’s Guzma because of the hair--most of his face is covered by a rag.

Also the Golisopod.

He’s talking with the younger man, who seems to have injured his hand. Guzma waves him off in the direction of the tarp and sure enough, the guy crawls through and scurries into one of the rooms, hand cradled to his chest.

That’s when Guzma turns and sees you through the window. You, of course, know he’s there. He, on the other hand, did not know  _ you _ were there. He panics for a moment and teeters backwards. You gasp and reach out but there’s new glass seperating the two of you.

Golispod looks bored nad reaches out, catches his trainer, and sets the man back on his feet. Then proceeds to lean over him and run its many legs over him to ensure no injury. Guzma levels you with one of the most exhausted looks you’ve ever seen. You can’t help but smile and shrug in apology.

Guzma says something and then heads towards the tarp, Golispod close behind. It takes some finagling but the Boss manages to get Golispod through the hole. Surprisingly.

“I got outta my damn way to ask for your help and you show up just to scare me off a roof and kill me. That’s cold, man.”

“I’m sorry,” you laugh a little as he yanks the rag away from his face. Apparently he was doing something with dust because the upper part of his face is grimey, while the portion the rag hid is clean. He’s got a pair of protective glasses shoved up into his hair. “I really am, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Yeah, right--is that a skull tank?”

“No,” you lie again. Guzma blinks at you, then shrugs it off. “Anyway, Nanu said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yeah, I do. Podsy, keep an eye on the hole. Don’t need anybody climbing onto the roof and hurtin’ themselves.” Guzma turns away and heads down the hall further, while his pokemon goes to stand as sentinel in front of the tarp. It’s kind of cute. You hadn’t imagined their tightness. You toss a wave at Golisopod before turning tail and hurrying after the leader. He was  _ much _ taller than you, which made keeping up require a mall walk. Of epic speed.

“I’m sure somebody already told ya what we’re doin’ around here.”

“Plumeria and one of the guys filled me briefly, yeah.”

“Good, we’ll skip the boring shit.” He pushed open a door into a nearly barren room. There was a table set up with a punch of papers and a tablet on it, and a single filing cabinet. Tacks were stuck into the walls with tiny sticky notes in various pen colors and handwriting. “Ideas from the gang,” he motions at the notes vaguely before going around the desk to pick up his tablet. “So you know, Skull’s the gang nobody wants to fuck with right? Or, didn’t. Struck fear into the heart of Alola.”

You distinctly remember a pair of Skull Members trying and failing to steal a bus stop. You choose not to say anything about it.

“Getting help to fix up what we called our base is...hard. I mean, I’m Guzma. I got some clout, don’t you doubt. But--”

“You need endorsement.”

Guzma glances up at you for a moment. You meet his eyes, blink once. He turns his attention back down to his tablet. “Yeah. And a good word from the Champ of Alola would be huge.”

“Battle Mansion?”

“Most likely.” He laid the tablet down and pushed it towards you. To your surprise, there’s a relatively detailed drawing of the reconstruction. “We want to bring folks here, ya’know? A couple of the kids want to put in some shops. One of the girls, she plans on finishing her nursin’ degree soon. Wants to run the Pokecenter. The mansion can be used for battles, and there’s a house here--” He pointed. “It’s pretty big. If we can get a permit, Plumes would like to make it a B&B for battlers, or spectators. Anybody.” He pointed to another area. “There’s a vacant lot here we want to make a pokemon park, let people let their dudes run around. Blow of steam. And eventually, if we can manage to get the Island Council to agree to it, we want to fund a bus route.”

You use your finger to move the map around, and find yourself impressed. They want to turn a couple of the houses into something akin to duplexes. There’s one that’s been marked “apartments?”, and one that says “G’S PLACE DIBS” which makes you smile. Guzma flips through a few more pages, starts talking about statistics you can barely keep up with. Utility requirements, city inspection, condemability of some of the buildings.Landscaping costs, exansion and remodeling costs.All the numbers and logistics make your head swim. Who knew it took this much?

“This is all awesome,” You interrupt him mid-talk about connecting to the local phone networking. “Seriously, I mean I don’t understand most of it but. It  _ sounds _ ...it sounds  _ really _ expensive, Guzma.”

When you look up, he’s frowning at the table. His fingers tap for a moment on the table, one-one-two-one-one-two-one, before he rolls his shoulders. And pops his neck (you cringe). 

“Yeah I know,” he sighs through his nose. “Wicke and Gladion said that Aether will be happy to help fund a lot of it. Nanu and Acerola are working on the council to fund it as an Island Betterment Project or something, but they’re hesitant.”

“I mean you did sort of run a gang.” He gives you a grumpy look and you bite your lip to keep from smiling. “Well you did.”

“ _ That’s besides the point _ , yo. Come on, Moon. Lookit this, we’re trying right?” He motioned at the tablet. “Do you  _ know _ how many books on city planning I had to read? Man, that shit’s dry as hell.”

“Sounds like it.”

“Well, it is.” He crosses his arms, standing tall. For a moment you see a glimmer of the old Guzma, the pomp and cock. You almost imagine him smirking. “And this shit ain’t easy. We’re working on the basic stuff first--living quarters. These kids ain’t got no place else to go.”

“I’d be happy to help.”

You watch his shoulders drop, and his jaw. It’s like someone let the air out of a Guzma-shaped balloon. “What?”

“I’m happy to help.” You look back down at the tablet. “You’ve done a lot of research, and I’m sure Nanu’s done his fair share of helping. You’ve put a lot of thought into this, and the kids need a goal. They look like they’re excited. They trust you--believe in you.” You look back up at him and shrug. “There’s kinks to work out and we’ll hit a few walls, but I can definitely see this working out at least mostly.”

Guzma just stares at you. After a few seconds it starts to get uncomfortable, so you motion for the door. “I’m just--”

“Wait!” He reaches across the table to grab your wrist, startling you. When he realizes what he’s done, he lets go immediately and backs up a step. “Uh, I mean. Thanks. The kids are gunna be hella stoked.” He shrugged and crossed his arms. 

“No problem. And, you know I’m definitely going to be helping right? And a few of my friends.”

“Not that Hau guy,” Guzma whined. Genuinely whined. You laugh and head for the door. “Moon! Seriously man, I hate that guy!”

“You’re the most hated boss in Alola, remember?” 

“Not no more! Moon! That guy is  _ way _ too happy to be normal!”

“I’ll be back later Guzma,” you wave over your shoulder. You hear him groan and a ‘thunk’ that sounds distinctly like someone banging their head against a wall. That makes you smile wider.

  
A few of the kids look at you funny, grinning was you waltz out of their “Town Hall”. You don’t mind.


	3. Gel Pens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a talk with Hau. Plumeria has a talk with Guzma.  
> You're also in the newspaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I like this chapter soooo yeah...might rework it later.  
> *Moon is still 21+
> 
> Current "Core" Team I've worked out:  
> Precious - Mimikyu (usually out and about when not traveling)  
> Sassy - Salazzle  
> Pickles - Toxapex (Male)
> 
> Still working on the other cores. -thumbs up-

You can’t help smiling across the table when the waitress brings the Masalada. Hau’s eyes go about as big as his plate--he and Raichu both cheer. Most of the restaurant ignores you. MeleMele knows you both well enough by now that they just sort of forget you’re famous.

Or, in Hau’s case, loud.

Precious, your Mimikyu, coos when the Masalada is placed in front of you. He creeps his way into your lap--once upon a time, the cold chill of black tendrils crawling all over you had startled you. Now it’s just...familiar. Comforting. He’s a light little weight in your lap, and you make a point of wiggling his little wooden tail. 

“This looks amazing! Right Chuchu?”

“Rai!” Without hesitation, Hau and Raichu dig in. You laugh a little at the concerned noise Precious makes. 

“Oh hush, you know you like them.” You gentle cut off a small piece of the food before holding it down lower. A little black tentacle oozes out from beneath the costume, takes it gently, and creeps back beneath the cloth. You cut yourself off a piece while Precious chews.

“Okay so,” Hau looks up after about half of his plate is demolished. “Now, what did you say about Skull--wait is that a skull tank?”

“No, it isn’t. Anyway,” You offer Precious another piece of food and don’t quite meet Hau’s eyes. “They’re rebuilding Po Town.”

“Did they knock it down?”

“Wha--no,” you laugh and look up at him finally. He shrugs. “Why would they knock it down?”

“I mean Aether was kinda,” he makes a loop motion by his temple. “Sacrifice to the Nihelego or something.”

“No, Hau.” That is pretty funny though. You wouldn’t be telling Lillie that in your next email. “No, they’re just. I dunno, sprucing it up. Like, landscaping and cleaning up the graffiti. They want to make the Manor House into a Battle Mansion, I think.”

“Okay, that’s actually pretty cool. But we do have the battle tree.”

“I know,” You hum. Precious oozes onto the table to break himself off another piece of Malasada. Raichu eyes him warily. “But it’d be a good goal for them, you know? Give them something to focus on. They want to build like, community living for the members.”

“Former members.”

“Right,” you shake your head. “Since they don’t have anywhere. Plumeria wants to make a bed and breakfast. They managed to convince the city to turn the utilities on in the city main, so they at least have heat. But it’s still a wreck. They’re all kids, our age and younger you know? They need help.”

“Have you talked to Lils about it?”

“Not yet. Nanu said Guzma wanted to talk to me.” You scratch gently between Mimikyu’s costume ears thoughtfully. “He’s done a  _ lot _ of research. They have a solid plan, but I can tell he and Plumeria are trying to do the most of the work. He did say Aether was helping fund a lot of things. I guess they’re paying for the utilities.”

“Skull’s been operating for two years selling stolen pokemon,” Hau reminds. Your surprised at his serious tone. Doubly so by the matching expression. “They probably have a decent coffer of their own.”

“I mean they didn’t even have lights, Hau. What would they be spending money on?”

“Customized gang clothes?”

“It’s not a skull tank!”

“Moon, you have the emblem on your chest.” Hau laughs at your expression as you raise a hand to hide it. “What I mean is, they’ve probably got a back up plan. Right?”

“Except they can’t get any help.” You huff at him. Hau grins and reaches over to flick one of your pigtails and laughs when you swat and miss him. “Seriously! Like, it’s a bunch of kids and two people our age rebuilding a city. It’ll never happen. They need contractors, and inspectors. And they need approval for a Battle Mansion too.”

“Didn’t you say Nanu’s behind them?”

“He and Acerola are trying to get the Island Council on their side, but it’s slow going.”

“That why’d Nanu called you?” He tucks the last bit of Masalada into his mouth. You nod.

Raichu is watching in horror as Precious oozes completely over your plate to consume the rest of your food, it’s drawn-on eyes staring right back at the mouse. 

“He thinks that if I back them, it’ll get more done quicker. Nanu’s worried about the kids, even if he won’t admit it. Wants them safe, that’s why he sticks around I think.”

“Makes sense.” Hau patted Raichu encouragingly. “And I like the idea of a Battle Mansion. We could totally make comps against that Maison in Kalos.”

“Exactly,” you smile. “That’s why I wanted to talk. You defeated the island challenge too. And the Elite Four.”

“But not you.”

“Well, no. But you and me, we’ve done everything together. You’re my best friend, and the Islands respect you. You’ve faced off the guardians with me before.” Hau hums. “I could use your knowledge of the history of Alola. And the support of my best friend.”

“Well, now I  _ definitely _ can’t say no.” Hau grins. You smile back. Precious hisses and deposits the empty plate beside itself on the table. “Sure, Moon. I got your back. I can talk to my Pops and see if we can get the other Island Kahunas behind the idea.”

“Not sure if Hapu would go for it.”

“She’ll take the most convincing,” Hau agreed and sat back in his booth. “So, what’s the plan then?”

“I was going to ho and talk to Olivia and Hapu. If I can get them in on it, I might be able to get Guzma an audience with the Island Council.”

“You think that’s a good idea?”

“I don’t know hardly anything about city planning, but he’s definitely done some research. And he’s lived here like you have. I’m sure he’s taken into account--okay well maybe he hasn’t.”

“Want me to talk to Guzma about the local restrictions?”

“Might be a good idea to go over it. I don’t even know all of them.”

“Well, you’re still learning the traditions. Oh, speaking of. Did you finish that book I gave you?”

You two talk for a while longer. Precious spends his time creeping across the table, striking fear into the heart of other pokemon. You ignore him, mostly because he’s harmless. Mostly. When you part ways, you agree to meet up in another few days to gather together everything needed--local history, evidence for arguments to convince the Kahunas, and a good word for what was formally the Alola region gang of hooligans.

“Thanks again Hau.”

“No prob, Moon Moon.” He waves when you stick your tongue out at him, and then heads back towards Iki Town. You gather Precious into your arms and head for the ferry.

 

* * *

 

“Hey.”

‘Hey,” Guzma didn’t bother looking up. The cap of his highlighter tasted like plastic, and it smelled like fumes. Weirdly, it was kind of grounding. The book was over local Ula’Ula historical rebuilding and rezoning laws. If they wanted to expand or remodel any of the remaining buildings (i.e. all of them), he wanted to make sure it wouldn’t have to be approved by the Historical Foundation too. Arceus forbid.

When the door shut Guzma lifted his eyes, surprised. Plumeria was leaning against the door, arms crossed, and looked particularly nonplussed. “Wha’?” He asks, muffled by the highlighter. She watches him in silence for a few minutes before grabbing a step stool nd coming over to sit across from him at his make-shift desk.One of the sticky notes fell off and she leaned to pick it up.

“ ‘Vending Machine’ ?”

“Jay wants one,” Guzma took the cap out of his mouth and snapped it back on the highlighter. “What’s up, Plumes?”

Plumeria gingerly set the sticky note on the desk, smoothing it out with a finger. She didn’t meet his eyes, which had him frowning. That in and of itself was worrying. She, out of everyone, was always level with him.

She’d been right about Lusamine being a crazy psycho after all.

“You think involving the Champ is a good idea?”

“Did you just ask me if involvin’ the most famous person in Alola to help with our little project is a good idea or not?”

‘Yeah, I did.” She lifted her eyes, expression stern. He felt himself sit up straight out of habit. Plumeria was a good woman--scary. But good. But definitely scary. “I did, because it’ll broadcast our whole operation to the region. Sure, we got Nanu. And you managed to somehow get on Moon’s good side--how I still have no idea.”

“I’m charmin’.”

“No, you aren’t.” He pouted. She ignored him. “But they’re drops in an ocean, Guz. You do know we’re not  _ actually _ the kids parents right? You can’t just adopt 30-some-odd kids. Their parents are out there.”

“Their parents sent them on the island challenge and then forgot about them,” Guzma set his highlighter down a little too hard. Plumeria’s brow twitched. “They came to us because their parents  _ suck ass _ , Plumes. Everybody around’em did. Just like ours.”

“That doesn’t mean their parents won’t step forward and demand them back knowing they’ve “reformed” or whatever the shit the Kahunas are gunna say we done. Think about Elle and Em! They’re only sixteen, they can’t legally--”

“Man,” Guzma dropped back in his chair and waved his arms at her. “Plume. Wake up. This is Alola. Four year olds wander around the routes aimlessly throwing pokeballs at people. You  _ really _ think these kids won’t be able to stay here?”

“Okay,” She crosses her arms. “The community housing. Are we going to make them pay rent?”

“What?”

“Rent, Guzma. The kids want something like apartment buildings and dorms mashed together. How are we going to keep the lights on? The water? The  _ air conditioning _ ?”

“Aether--”

“Aether won’t help us forever,” she points at him. “And Moon isn’t rich. I ain’t got money, neither do you.”

“We’ll--we’ll figure something out.”

“I’m just  _ worried _ ,” finally she admits it, slumping a little. Guzma picks his highlighter back up and immediately sticks the cap in his mouth, chewing on it gently. The soft plastic was somewhat soothing, kinda like the smell. “I’m worried about the kids. Elle and Em, and Jay. Dee too, and Ai and Bea. They’re  _ kids _ ,” she shifts to pull her feet onto the step stool, hugs her knees. “And we ain’t exactly adults.”

“Speak for yourself.” She levelled him with a look. He yanked the cap off his highlighter with his teeth and spit it at her. She made a disgusted noise. 

“I’m being serious, Guz.”

“I know.” He had to lean to take the cap from her and stuck it back onto his pen. “I know.” When he met her expression again, he tried to look...less like how scared he felt. “If we get the battle mansion up and running, we’ll be able to use money from that to run the community dorms. Others will move in too, Plume. They’re want rooms, we can charge them rent. And if more kids come that have it shit at home, we’ll find places for them.”

“Is this what you tried to do a few years ago?” 

The silence stretched. Guzma huffed and got up from his chair. “I gotta go check on the garden crew. They were talking about trying to fix the pool tiling.”

“Guz.” She took his wrist, but he wouldn’t look at her. “Is this what Lusamine promised you? Some sort of safe haven for all the rejects you come across?”

“I gotta make sure the ain’t going to kill themselves, P.” He tugged his arm free and headed for the door. She twisted on the stool to watch him go. “Make sure the boys don’t try and hang that chandelier again until I get back.”

Plumeria watches his back, the way his shoulders fold in. The way he ducks his head--once upon a time he flaunted his height. Stood up,  _ towered _ . The man was massive. Now he seemed...resigned. Trying to make himself small. She felt bad, in that moment. She hadn’t meant to stomp on his toes, but sometimes he needed reason. He was a dreamer.

With a heavy sigh Plumeria stood up. He’d be sore at her for a day or two, she could live with that. If it kept his feet on the ground, and the kids out of the elements, she’d take the brunt of--

Pausing, she back-pedaled a few steps to look back at the desk. It was covered in pens and notes and books, and he had one open on what looked like hisortical area planning. But it was what was sticking  _ out  _  of it that got her attention. Briefly, she glanced back at the door.

No one.

She bent across the desk and eased the fold of paper out of the book. It had a little crescent moon and a star drawn on the corner--a mindless doodle. 

It also had newsprint.

It was a cut-out of the paper from a few months ago. It looked... _ really _ pressed. Maybe he used it for a bookmark? When she unfolded it completely, she felt worry settle in her stomach.

There she was. Moon, the Light of Alola. Savior of the Region. Trainer of Legends. First Champion. She was smiling, surrounded by the captains and Kahunas from all of the islands in the celebration in Iki. 

There wasn’t anything written on it. He’d cut out just the picture. The only thing he’d changed were her eyes.

He’d colored them in with a gel pen. They were bright and vibrant against the black and white photo.

“You have a thing for dangerous women,” Plumeria sighed. She re-folded the photo and tucked it back into the book, the little moon and start scribble barely visible. This time when she left, she shut the door behind her.


	4. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion tries to explain Aether's funding schedule. Nanu explains what happened to Po Town.  
> Also known as, Gladion is Ridiculously Smart(tm) but curses like nobodies business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hate this chapter so much. But I needed a little filler and to get some explanation in and here we are. Still, it's my least favorite chapter to date.
> 
> Additionally, this is just my head-cannon for why, exactly, no one but Team Skull seemed to live in Po Town. So take that with a grain of salt.
> 
> I've also settled on Moon's core team!  
> Toxipex - male - Prickles  
> Salazzle - female - Sassy  
> Mimikyu - male - Precious  
> Palossand - female - Dune  
> Crobat - female - Hex  
> Araquanid - male - Mister
> 
> She'll switch out occasionally, but these are the main six she uses. And the team she uses most commonly as the Champion.
> 
> No Skull Tank gag here. I'm sorry. Gladion can't say nothin' since he wears his Skull stuff under a lab coat, and Nanu has no shits to give.
> 
> Also, see bottom notes for some info on the current Skull Kids!

Aether Paradise. 

You stand quietly on the bow of the ferry as you approach. Perhaps it makes you feel a little dramatic; your pigtails blowing in the wind, the smell of sea salt, and the looming presence of the organization you had to tear down near-single handedly. It glistened like a diamond among the waves, enormous, glamorous, high-tech.

When the ferry began its docking sequence, you head towards the gate where they’d lower the ramp. Gladion, accompanied by Mrs. Wicke, are already there. You wave and smile--Wicke returns the favor. Gladion just sort of snorts and looks away from you. Typical--his haughtiness makes you smile.

As you scamper down the ramp, the two come to greet you.

“I like the lab coat mixed with the hoodie there, Gladion.”

“I don’t want to get shit on my clothes,” Gladion grunted. You just laugh and pull him into a hug--he lets you. And maybe he gently hugs you back. Mrs. Wicke smiles warmly and takes one of you hands in both of hers, once you’ve let Gladion go.

“It’s so nice to have you back, Miss Moon.”

“It’s nice to be back and not be a person of interest.”

“Certainly,” Mrs. Wicke’s expression wavered. “I do hope you won’t let your previous visit cloud the changes we’ve made.”

“We’ve made a shitton,” Gladion shrugs a shoulder and jams his hands in his pockets. “Mom didn’t quite fuck  _ everything _ up. We’re working on restoring Aether to it’s original goal.” When he motioned with a shoulder, the three of you began towards the triangular elevator.

You’ve always liked that elevator. It’s cool.

“Which was?”

“Pokemon Preservation and Recovery,” Mrs. Wicke chirped. 

“The original idea was for build a place for Pokemon to recover. To be ‘wild’ but safe. Stolen pokemon recovered from black markets, abused pokemon, that sort of thing. On top of that, we’re trying to direct our science department towards studies of the Ultra Beasts and the worm holes.”

“I thought we’d closed those.” You rest a hand on the railing when it sprouts out of the floor. Wicke works the operator console and you and Gladion face off. 

“You’ve managed to catch or defeat a few of the beasts that got through, but Mom’s little stunt didn’t really have like...it’s not an “on/off” thing. You can’t just “turn off” interdimensional wormholes.”

“That’d be too easy.”

“Exactly,” he looked amused. The elevator jolted and you started to rise. “But that’s for later. You said you wanted to talk about Po Town.”

“Right,” you lean back against the railing as the levels whoosh by behind you. “Guzma mentioned that you all were funding him?”

“Sort of? Aether was always funding Team Skull, but we’ve obvious changed that bargain.” Gladion shrugged and glanced past you for a moment. You wait out his distant expression until he focuses back on your face. “Guzma and my mother had similar ideas. He was Naive enough and dedicated enough to follow her rules, if it kept his little friends safe. From what Lillie’s managed to get out of her, she promised him a safe haven.”

“An Aether Paradise.”

“He was desperate. And she’s...manipulative.” You both frown. “When things fell apart, I got back in contact with him. More because I wanted to make sure he’d leave well enough alone--that’s when he mentioned rebuilding.”

“What do you plan on offering?”

“We’re working on permits,” he admitted. “They need legal support, and Aether has that in spades. But we can’t pass anything without actually getting to present and appeal.”

“I’ve actually got someone working on that.”

“Don’t tell me Hau’s in on this.”

“He is,” you smile. Gladion looks tired. “Hey, he’s got an in with the local Kahuna’s. And everyone loves him, except apparently you and Guzma. If anyone can get the Island Council to at least sit down and hear the Rebuilding Plans once they’re formal, it’s Hau.”

“You’ve got a point.”

“Are you only funding legal aid?”

“No. We’re funding their utilities right now. We plan on hiring contractors and other municipal reform agencies to do some clean up. But right now we’re in limbo.”

“Til we get it passed.”

“Right.”

“Hey, do you know what ever happened to Po Town?”

You, Gladion, and Wicke step off the elevator and head down a hallway filled with offices. Mrs. Wicke hums thoughtfully, but shakes her head. Gladion does the same.

“Huh,” You hum. The three of you enter what has been converted into Gladion’s personal office and sit down to discuss.

“May want to ask Nanu about that.” Gladion shrugs before turning to his computer. “Let me show you what sort of financial aid we can offer. Since we’re doing some rebuilding of our own, it’s not as much as I’d like. But we’re…”

You sit and listen. Look at graphs that turn your head inside out and legal jargon you can’t even begin to pretend you understand. Gladion and Wicke do their best to fill you in. 

You’ll have to learn sometime. Right?

 

\--

 

You spend two days in Aether Paradise. Gladion walks you through the general ideas for the funding of Po Town, and then through what Aether is doing to rebuild itself. It’s sort of fascinating, really. Minor things change to make major differences.

Gladion’s your age. Either you fell behind somewhere, or Lusamine was more psychotic than you thought. You couldn’t imagine running an entire company like this. Gladion doesn’t even seem to bat an eyelid.

When you leave, you hug him and tell him to message you sometime. He just sort of shrugs it off and you accept that as his version of ‘sure thing’. And then it’s back to Ula’Ula for you.

 

\--

 

The door jingles when you step into the Po Town Police Office. About six Meowths turn to look at you, bored. One gets up and paws at you until you pet it, but it doesn’t last. Eventually the sole occupant of the station wanders in from a back room.

“Moon?”

“Hey Nanu.” You wave at him. You think he looks surprised, but it’s hard to tell with the older man. 

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“I have some questions about Po Town.”

“Figured,” Nanu settles at one of the many unused desks and motions at the chair across from him. “Come on then. I’ll answer what I can.”

“Thanks.” You set your bag down and then settle into the seat. A puff of dust comes up when you sit and you sneeze. Nanu just looks sort of weirdly smug. “So, Skull is rebuilding the town.”

“Yeah. But that’s not why you’re here.”

“You said that Po Town was just sort of overrun by Team Skull.” You settle back and cross your arms. “But I didn’t seen anyone--and haven’t seen anyone--that wasn’t team skull living there.” When Nanu doesn’t say anything, you continue. “Where did everyone else go? What  _ happened _ to Po Town?”

“Not many people think to ask that anymore,” Nanu leans on the desk. “The I’m a little foggy on the answer myself, if I’m being honest. But here’s the deal…”

 

\--

 

_ I was still in the manor with Acerola. Since her father was always more interested in being out and about, he left Po Town to me. Which was fine, it was quiet. Didn’t bother me much. Taking care of his little girl was kind of a hassle but, you know. Kids are kids. _

 

_ It was in the middle of the night. I woke up for no particular reason, but I knew I had to go outside. I checked on the kids, made sure they were fine, before I went out into the courtyard. There was Tapu Bulu, staring me down. I could feel that stare in my bones.  _

 

_ Frozen by it, I watched it rise and race through the town. I watched vines sprout through windows, trees crash through rooftops. Hedges overwhelmed cars. I wanted to scream. I wanted to chase it, tell it to stop. People began waking up, began screaming. I watched from our courtyard as Po Town’s streets filled with people, panicking. Running. Screaming.  _

 

_ They all came to the Courtyard. That was protocol. It was me, and the entire town. _

 

_ Tapu Bulu stopped and returned to me then. I knew two things immediately when it settled it’s gaze on me. One, I was the new Kahuna of this island. And two, Po Town would be evacuated. Immediately.  _

 

\--

 

“It took less than a week.” You watch Nanu shrug, his gaze distant. “Everyone was gone. Houses were in shambles. I moved the kids to the Aether house. Something told me to stay with the town, so I sort of made this my home.” When he motions towards the back, you assume he means the back rooms of the station. “Kept people out of Po Town. Bulu hasn’t been back since.”

“But Team Skull got in,” you remind him. The breath leaves him in a rush, and he looks tired.

“Look, kid--”

“I  _ need _ to know,” you press. “If we’re going to try to rebuild a town that the Tapu destroyed  _ itself _ , then I need to know why it let Team Skull live there.”

“I don’t know  _ why _ , exactly.” Nanu dropped back in his chair. He looks exhausted. It makes you feel a little bad about hounding him, but you don’t really have anyone else with this sort of knowledge. “About two years ago, I heard some talking outside my window. It was raining out so I thought it was just some trainers. Eventually they came in from the rain. Guzma and Plumeria--they were soaked to the bone, pale, and their eye bags had eye bags.

“I let them stay. Gave’m some old regulation sweats, made them up a cot. They slept for nearly two days. I tried to ask them where they came from, but they wouldn’t talk. Ended up poking around for about a week. I felt better then. They hadn’t eaten in a while, you could tell. After that week, I found Plumeria alone. Turns out Guzma had wandered into Po Town while I was out with an Island Challenger.

“Nothing happened. The Tapu didn’t do anything about it. The Manor was intact, and so I just sort of...set them up there. It was meant to be temporary.”

“And then they started recruiting.” You hum. Nanu shakes his head.

“More like kids just started showing up. It was kinda of creepy, a bunch of kids showing up and asking to be let in. They’d be inside for a month and then start coming back out dressed in ridiculous clothes and calling themselves Team Skull.”

“You think the Tapu knew there’d be kids that would need a safe place like Po?”

“I don’t hope to understand the Tapu,” Nanu offers, bland. “But it hasn’t showed back up since. And the Island Council is afraid it will, if we try and rebuild Po Town. Something tells me it wants the kids to, wants Po to be a flourishing city again. But the Island Council isn’t so sure.”

“That makes sense why they’re so hesitant then.” You nod. “Thanks, Nanu. I’ve got to go talk to Guzma--Aether’s got some interesting ideas and they’ll need to communicate about it. Apparently I’ve been labelled the messenger.”

“Moon,” Nanu sighed. “If anyone knows what it’s like to be given a job you don’t want, it’s me. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Skull Kids! (So Far)
> 
>  **Jay** \- Oldest "grunt". He's 19. Not much is known about why he left home, he doesn't talk about it.  
>  **Ai & Bea** \- Been with Skull the longest. They're about 17, and they're dating. Their parents didn't like that two boys were together.  
>  **Elle & Em** \- 16. Twins. They have an older brother, but he's why they left home. Their older brother is on Plumeria's Shit List, and Guzma tries not to think about it and just does what we can to encourage them.  
>  **Dee** \- Youngest, around 14. You don't want to meet his Mom. Guzma caught him drinking one night and since then, has sort of been the Older Brother for him.


	5. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po Town has a very strange climate. And Mom finally unpacked some things, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precious is not a psychic type. But since Meowth can understand it, I have a feeling it can project feelings or senses onto people. Especially people it has a close connection with. 
> 
> If you've ever read Terry Pratchet, think about Death and how Death sort of talks directly into your sense of action. Kinda. Headcanon time!
> 
> Also Guzma is drunk don't mind him.

Po Town is very weird. That’s just, a fact. From its occupants to it’s history, Po Town is just weird.

It could be bright sunshine, no clouds, and boiling outside. Once you’re inside the walls? Overcast, drizzle, cool. Not chilly, but definitely no longer warm. You pause by the Pokemart, thinking to ask Nanu. But then again, considering the Tapu emptied the town, it probably has something to do with the ancient powers at be. Some of the old lore you’re still fuzzy with. 

You’re still an outsider. Even if you’re their champion. 

You start walking again and nearly make it to the manor before you realize how  _ quiet _ it is. When you turn around, you realize why. None of the houses, nor the stores, have lights on. No one moving around, no sounds of repair. When you turn back to look at the manor, it looks dark and silent above you. 

It’s eerie. But you have a soft spot for haunted places, so you’re not scared. Just weary. Ghost types, when wild, could be unpredictable. Dangerous even. And if a swarm of them had moved into the semi-abandoned Po Town, you’d need protection.

“Precious,” you breathe, barely a whisper. The pokeball pops and glows before it shrinks again, and you put it away. Precious settles on the ground, hissing and gurgling its greeting as it stretches. You smile and it’s costumed head tips to the side. “I know, you haven’t been out in a while. Sorry, I’ve been traveling all over the place and I know you get nervous when there’s a lot of folks around.” You crouch and Precious gurgles again at you. It drifts over, long liquid-oil-like tendrils crawling up your arm once you extend it. 

By the time you’re standing, Precious has rooted himself to your shoulder. The tendrils wind around your arm and neck, cool and smooth to the touch. You lift your unburdened arm to rub gently beneath the disguise’s chin before you head into the manor.

 

\--

 

You’re greeted by silence. Above you, the Chandelier has been re-attached to the ceiling and creaks sadly in the dark. Precious hisses, twisting to look around while you fish out your flashlight from your bag. 

_ It’s empty _ . You know that now. Precious probably told you, however Precious can. He might be your closest friend and companion, but he still confuses you from time to time.  _ We’re safe _ . 

He’s not a psychic type, so you know he’s not in your mind. Still, it’s interesting. Perhaps because he’s fairy? He’d been speaking at you--which is the best way you could describe it--since your trial with Acerola. That’s how you knew to return to the abandoned mart. He wanted you. 

You were helpless but to accept. Precious had caught his trainer, not the other way around.

Still, he could communicate with you in a way and you appreciated that. You knew the manor was safe, at least. 

“No people?” You start up the staircase, flashlight doing the bare minimum to light up the inky blackness around you. 

_ Empty. _

“Huh,” you stop at the top of the stairs. Vaguely you remember where you’d fought Guzma when you came for the Yungoos. You make your way down the hall, careful of debris and tools, and push the door open. 

The room had changed. Where it had once been a “throne” of sorts, it was now a bedroom. The shelf remained, covered in bottles. Some full, some half empty, and some empty entirely. There was a bed to one side, surprisingly large, and covered in mismatched blankets. Clothes littered the floor along with shoes and various other detritus that meant this was lived in.

A stark contrast to the clean room you remember Plumeria having. 

“Huh.”

_ Empty _ , Precious offered. You could detect a slight hint of annoyance now. Absentmindedly you tip your head to kiss at the fabric disguise before stepping into Guzma’s room.

“I know, I know, hang on.” 

It smells like....well. Guzma. Like cologne, and grass just after a rain. Fabric softener maybe? And the sharp twinge of alcohol. The last bit lurks beneath the other scents, and you wonder for a moment if Guzma himself has that sharp tinge hiding in his scent. 

Then you realize you’re wondering what Guzma smells like, and you have to shake your head. “We’re not going there.”

_ Empty _ , Precious repeats. You get a distinct feeling he means your head is, and not the manor. You give him a look and he gently taps your head with his wooden tail. 

“Hey Rotom?” There’s a buzz before your Dex appears, floating happily in front of you. Precious’ ears droop back at the sudden light from the screen.

“Hey Pal! What’zzz up?”

“Can you video call for me?”

“Sure thing. Who’m I ringin’?”

“Plumeria.”

“Calling - Plumeria Skull.” Rotom’s eyes go droopy and his screen changes to a ringing phone icon. You wait, and it nearly rings out before the screen changes again. It’s bright, you see sand and the sea, and Plumeria with her hair down in multicolor waves around her shoulder.

“ _ Moon? _ ”

“Hi,” you wave a little.

“ _ The hell’d you get this Dex code?” _

“So I’m at the manor, and nobody’s here,” you ignore her question. She looks put out by it, but shrugs. “Where are you all?"

“ _ The kiddos needed a break. _ ” She turns the Dex and you can see a couple of familiar faces near by. Some are in the sand, building. A couple of girls are on beach chairs and chatting. The video wavers and you see Plumeria again. “ _ Brought them to one of the resorts. We won’t be back in Po for another couple of days. _ ”

“Oh! Yeah, no that’s okay. I’ve just got some stuff for Guzma and you to look over--”

“ _ What about me?” _

“ _ It’s Moon. _ ” Plumeria looks off camera. You watch the video shake before Guzma’s face pops into view over her shoulder. “ _ She’s in Po. _ ”

“ _ Sorry twerp, we’re livin’ it up.”  _ Guzma grinned, huge sunglasses over his eyes _.  _ His hair is damp, hanging around his ears in a way you hadn’t seen. _ “Don’t got time for losers.” _

Plumeria rolled her eyes. “ _ If it’s important you could just come by.” _

“Nah. The kids need a break, I’m sure. I just talked with Nanu. I’ll come back by when you all get back. Message me would you?”

“ _ Sure--” _

_ “Can I get your Dex code?” _

_ “Oh my Arceus, you are so wasted--”  _ Plumeria pressed something and the video died out. Rotom popped back up, right as rain.

“Thanks Rotom.”

“No problem-o, pal! Anything else?”

“No, I think we need a break too.” You smile and Precious gurgles at you. “Thanks.” Rotom chirps before diving back into your bag. Precious gently bumps his head against yours as you carefully make your way out of the manor.

 

\--

 

The Charzard drops you off outside of your house. It takes a moment for you to get your helmet off--you always feel like it’s trying to squeeze your brain. Immediately, you hear meowing. You smile when you see Meowth in the window, pawing and clawing and crying excitedly. Your mother appears in the window not long after, surprise and then joy on her face. 

She has the door open before you make it up the porch.

“There’s my girl,” she coos. You laugh when she takes you into a hug. “I’ve missed you, my little one.”

“Meowth!” Said Meowth, who comes over to paw gently at your leg. You bend down to scoop him up and nuzzle him when your mother lets you go. He purrs. 

“How’ve you been?” You look back at your mother, who ushers you inside. 

“Busy as a bee, you know. Enjoying the weather.” She ushers you into a bar stool at the counter and immediately rounds the island to go for the fridge. When you see her get ingredients for Tapu Coco, you smile. “How have you been sweetheart? It’s been ages.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” You scratch at Meowth’s belly, who coos happily. “I’ve been busy, feels like I’ve been to every island multiple times every day.”

“Well, you are the Champion. My little girl.” Pride. You feel yourself blush and watch as she starts a pot to warm some Moo Moo Milk.

“I’m not little anymore, you do realize.”

“You’ll always be little to me.” She waits for the stove to heat up before turning to rest her elbows opposite you on the counter. Meowth hops out of your arms to sit on the counter’s edge and groom himself. “So, tell me all about your recent adventures!”

“Well, you remember Kahuna Nanu calling me about some help a few weeks ago, right?”

“I do.”

“So it involves team Skull, and Po Town…”

You explain as best you can. You mother’s expression shifts now and again from worry to confusion to apprehension, but she doesn’t comment. She lets you talk, and eventually gets you a mug of Coco, and lets you talk some more. 

The first sweet sip of Mom’s coco has you relaxing. You missed home.

 

\--

 

You decide to stay for a while and wait for Plumeria to get back in touch. Your pokemon are thrilled--all of them get free run of the house. This also means they  _ all have to sleep with you, because they’re all giant babies _ . 

When it comes time to sleep, you settle in first. Mister, he crawls onto the bed on spindly legs and tucks himself between you and the wall. Your hair gets damp where he sucks some of it into his bubble--he likes to nibble on it. Hex perches on the foot of your bed and folds her wings around herself. And then stares at you.

All night.

Since Dune can’t get on the bed, she plants herself next to it, the handle of her little spade peeking just over the edge of the covers.

Precious sleeps on your pillow. If he sleeps. You’re still not sure about that, but. He sleeps on your pillow. (It’s his pillow now, you’re just borrowing it.

Sassy and Prickles are, weirdly enough, very close. So Sassy helps Prickles onto the foot of the bed. She curls up around him and he rests his many arms over her like a blanket, his tiny inner body settled on her side. 

All in all, night time with the team is a blessing and curse. You can never move, you’re always both damp and a little too warm, and someone is  _ always _ watching you. But they’re your little family. They’re your team. You love them, and they love you. You wish them each good night, tap Dune gently on her spade to reassure her since she can’t be on the bed, and then drift off.

_ Home _ , Precious offers. You’re left with that word imprinted in your mind while you dream.


End file.
